Ingredientes Para El Amor
by Miss Rene
Summary: Cuando dudas saber si algo es solo un capricho. Yo lo creí así, comence a pensar al tenerte ya, que solo eras un capricho. sin embargo los ingredientes del amor me hicieron ver que de verdad Te amo.
1. Soñando es vivir soñando

**Hola Hola… ¿Cómo han estado?. Antes que nada ¡Discúlpenme por no actualizar… pero es que ando mas atairada que nada. Sin embargo la media hora que me queda de descanso la ocupo para adelantar mis historias. Así que pronto veran ya sea De primavera a primavera o Como Romeo y Julieta actualizadas. Muchas gracias por la espera. **

**Pero aquí les tengo un proyecto que me propuse a escribir. Esta medio enredoso. Cualquier duda díganmela y yo la aclaro. Para empezar… la narradora esta relatando en forma como presente un recuerdo que tiene Sakura sobre su vida. Para poder en un capitulo siguiente, seguir con el presente. En conclusión.. explico cosas pequeñas de gran importancia… Bueno Uffff… comencemos con el capitulo.**

**Ingredientes Para El Amor**

Capitulo uno

Soñando es vivir soñando

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6

Aun lo recordaba, todo era como ayer pero en manera distinta. Su relación no fue muy dulce al principio… no se conocieron como ella lo esperaba, es mas… en su momento creyó que eso no era amor. Siempre fue una chica entusiasta, alegre, con sus defectos notorios como todos los tenemos, pero ella trataba de ser mejor aunque tropezara reseguido. Aunque solo fue herida emocionalmente su corazón tenía la esperanza de cambiar… su físico si era necesario. Y aunque la felicidad no se debe obtener por el físico, al parecer tenía que cambiar… quería sentirse segura de si misma… quería ser feliz al ir a las tiendas, pedir una talla chica. Verse linda, lucir bien.

Había entrado a primero de preparatoria y se había sorprendido al mirar tantas chicas hermosas, altas, delgadas. Y ella… de baja estatura y gordita. Bajaba la mirada cada que un chico se topaba frente a ella. No quería ser insultada… quería cambiar y sabía que lo lograría. Amigos nuevos, gente nueva… al parecer nadie le daba importancia a su físico, solamente ella, ella que quería cambiar **no** para gustarle a los demás, no, para eso no, quería cambiar para sentirse bien.

_Yo se que puedo_. Habían sido sus palabras con exactitud. Si… y si pudo. Un año tardo pero lo logro. Ahora tal vez no era alta pero su delgada. Pero no por eso fue rápidamente feliz.

Recordaba sus tropiezos pasados con relación a los chicos. Hombres que nunca se interesaron en ella por su físico, que ni siquiera se inmutaron en conocerla interiormente, en conocer su belleza interior. Ese dolor la obligo al caber amor. ¿A quien no le ha pasado?... el amor ciego a veces es el remedio pero no el mejor. Y eso la hizo abrir los ojos pero para desgracia de la persona del otro lado de la pantalla… significo separarse de la chica con la cual había pasado meses maravillosos. Habían experimentado todo juntos. Ver películas pro cables pero siendo separados por ese cristal. Por esos kilómetros. Pero ella reconoce que gracias a esa persona junto el valor, junto la esperanza de cambiar… físicamente y emocionalmente. Pues sintió por primera vez la felicidad de ser querida.

Después comprendió que eso no era amor. Solo la calidez de un cariño amigable… y yéndose de el, lastimándole el corazón. _Creó que fue lo mejor_ – fue lo que pensó en aquel momento. Los kilómetros eran muchos… y no quería quitarle la posibilidad de conocer a una mujer que estuviera junto a el… todo el tiempo.

Poco a poco su actitud era mas positiva. Pasaron meces alejándose de los demás… pero aun así no perdía la posibilidad que tendría su primer novio, pero ahora si… físicamente.

Mi nombre es Eriol Li – Todos miraban al chico intruso extranjero – Tengo dieciséis años – Cursaban ya el segundo año de preparatoria… era a mediados de octubre y aquel chico de cuerpo fornido y dulce sonrisa estaba frente a todo el grupo.

Creo es el primo de Syaoran – murmuró Tomoyo a Sakura, la cual escuchaba con atención el mal japonés del chico.

¿De Li? – Murmuró Sakura mirando al muchacho sonreír – pues no se parecen pero quizás – hizo una pausa guiando con la mirada al extranjero – JAJAJA le voy a decir a Li que me consiga a su primo – Carcajeó por lo bajo Sakura mirando a ambos chicos sonreírse entre ellos mismos y otros compañeros. Tirando de a loca a la pobre maestra.

Así fue la primera parte del juego parpadeó mirando el techo con una sonrisa y acariciándose la mejilla Aun recordaba como por una tercera persona puedes enamorarte de la menos inesperada. iniciado sesión

Del otro lado de la pantalla miró el correo de su compañero de clase. Sonrió de forma maliciosa y abrió una conversación.

_**(Conversación msn) **_

_Hola Syaoran nn ¿Cómo estas?_

_**Hola… ¿Quién eres?**_

_¡Hoe! No me recuerdas ¬¬ oye! Voy en tu mismo salon -.-_

_**Ah… no soy Syaoran. Soy Eriol… su primo**_

_No sabes mucho Japones… ¿Verdad?_

_**n/n no… no mucho**_

_Si quieres… yo te puedo enseñar… pero tu me enseñas chino. A lo mejor no me recuerdas… me sente frente a ti pero del otro lado del salón._

_**Ah… si, si te recuerdo. La de la tanga Roja**_

_¿Hoe?... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?_

_**Si… tengo que irme… ¡Adios!**_

_**(Fin de conversación) **_

Después de que los colores habían vuelto a bajar. Sonrió recordando el día siguiente.

Un día común y corriente… común pues Eriol no había asistido.

Ayer chatie con tu primo Li – Murmuró Sakura mirando a Syaoran

¿Si?... ora –

Si – se sonrojó – Y me dijo cosas raras… ¡Que me había visto una tanga roja! – ambos rieron y callaron al ver al maestro entrar –

No te preocupes yo lo voy a regañar… aunque Eriol no creo que haya escrito eso… voy a investigar –

JaJaJa… no te preocupes. Ni que fuese la gran cosa –

Sin embargo… eso "ni que fuera la gran cosa" formo parte de que ahora ella fuese feliz.

Hola Kinomoto – La chica miró a su compañero sonreír. ¡Que bonita sonrisa! No necesito motivo mas que esa acción para compartir la sonrisa – Ayer hable con Eriol… y el me dijo que solo te había saludado. Por lo que me quedo de que fue mi otro primo. El mayor de todos… le dije: Ayer hablaste con una chaba… y se molesto por lo que le dijiste. Me contesto que si te había dicho eso pero que no era para tanto, a lo que yo conteste: Pues si lo es, por que es mi novia y esta muy molesta – Río. Sakura solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada avergonzada – No te preocupes… dice que en cuanto te encuentre en línea te pedirá una disculpa.

No… no era necesario Li –

Y esa… esa simple y sencilla conversación hizo un revoltijo de sentimientos. Admitiendo que Syaoran era un chico muy atractivo, pero había algo más… algo que la hacía sentir. Genial. Poco a poco, por conversaciones de Internet. Por sonrisas compartidas. Llegó el momento en que Sakura tuvo que admitir que se había enamorado de el.

_**(Conversación Msn)**_

_¿De verdad no entiendes las indirectas de mi nick Syaoran?_

_**No… pero si me las explicas las entenderé**_

_Me gustas Syaoran… me gustas mucho. ¿Contento?_

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6

**Espero con ansias sus opiniones. Créanme que esta historia es muy pero muy importante para mi. Aclaro que los capitulos seran cortos y sintetisados pero con mucho sentimiento… **

**Se lo dedico a Erick que es un chico muy importante para mi: **¡Enano Te amo!

**Saludos a La pulga y a Ricochet (¿Asi se escribe?) Un besote a Gato, Chuki, Vampi, Saro, paleta.**

**Me despido… ¡BYE!**

Los Personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen


	2. Amor de Novela es amor imposible… ¿Quién...

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. De ante mano estoy muy contenta…

**Ingredientes Para El Amor**

Capitulo Dos

Amor de Novela es amor imposible… ¿Quién dijo que esto es una novela?

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

_**(Conversación Msn)**_

_¿De verdad no entiendes las indirectas de mi nick Syaoran?_

_**No… pero si me las explicas las entenderé**_

_Me gustas Syaoran… me gustas mucho. ¿Contento?_

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tenías razón con lo peligroso que fue ese juego de ciber novios – murmuró Sakura recargada en la paleta de su banca. – Pero es que… no se, me emocione al ser defendida por el y al ponerme como su novia… su ciber novia.

Así que le dijiste a Syaoran lo que sentías por el – Asintió mirando la puerta del salón – Pues esta bien que lo hayas echo. ¿Quién dice que no podemos dar el primer paso nosotras? ¡Vamos quita esa cara!. ¿Qué te dijo el? –

Ya tiene tres semanas de eso, el estaba en casa de su prima por lo que se tuvo que ir. Después me quisieron chorear su prima y su primo Eriol sin embargo dijeron cosas que se que Syaoran nunca pero nunca diría. Me dijo que hablaríamos luego pero… no se – Y como por arte de magia Syaoran entro al salón, sin embargo ni siquiera se había inmutado a mirarla – Ves… se que no le gusto. No soy su tipo.

Sakura no digas eso. MMM ¿Por qué no le hablas tu? –

¿Cómo están muchachas? – Yamazaki saludo con una sonrisa a ambas chicas, las cuales no sonrieron con la misma emoción. - ¿Siguen con lo de Li? – Preguntó mirando a Sakura y sonriéndole de forma sospechosa – Sakura… ¿Aceptas una apuesta? –

¿De que trata tu apuesta Yamazaki? –

A que no le das un beso a Li – Sakura se sonrojo y miró al chico nombrado – Anda… ven.

Yo… yo –

Hey Syaoran… Dijiste que si te atrevías a darle un beso a Sakura – Syaoran solo miró la timidez de Sakura. Sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se sentó en su banca – Tomoyo pásame tu cámara – Gritó Yamazaki, el regalo en el aula se empezó a hacer notorio pues cuando menos se lo esperaron ya todos estaban alrededor de la pareja. – ¡Vamos! No seas un mariquita Syaoran –

Tu… quieres hacer esto – Murmuró Syaoran. Sakura solo se encogió de hombros y miró a otro de su compañero con otra cámara fotográfica. Syaoran suspiró y miró a Sakura largamente. – Ok – respiró hondo y se dejo caer sobre los labios de Sakura. El beso fue torpe e inesperado, torpe por parte de Li e inesperado por parte de Sakura. Permanecieron juntos dos pequeños segundos y Li volvió a alejarse.

¿Eso fue todo? – Gritó a lo lejos Yamazaki. Todo el salón miraba atónito a la pareja – Vamos… ¡otro! –

Si pues Li… ya dáselo –

Syaoran miró a Sakura y junto otra vez la respiración. Tomo con fuerza su mochila y esta ves presiono mas sus labios y cuando estaba dispuesto a profundizar el beso, Sakura abrió los ojos y se hizo para atrás.

Ya… ya me voy – susurró poniéndose de pie

Sakura espérate… eso no fue nada de beso. Ni siquiera tome foto – Chillo Yamazaki tomándola del brazo. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa de apenada, mientras que miraba a Syaoran ser jalado por otro de sus compañeros.

Esta bien – susurró mientras era empujada por el muchacho. Y con timidez se puso de puntitas, tocando así los labios de Syaoran. – Ahora si… ya me voy – diciendo esto salió con rapidez del salón.

6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6**9**6

_Como describir mi primer beso: _

_Aquel rose de labios que había esperado desde hace tanto pero tanto tiempo. Es una electricidad que envuelve mi alma, mi corazón es… hay no puedo explicarlo. No se… es algo difícil de explicar, pues el solo echo de sentir aquellos labios delgados sobe los míos, aquella timidez que me embargó en aquel momento… y el sentir aquel experimentado rose de bocas… casi… sentir la calidez de su lengua rozar mis labios… ¡Dios! En donde quedo mi conciencia…Sentí que mis mejillas ardían en aquel momento, tanto que creí que explotarían._

_Y al separarnos… no podía mirarlo a los ojos…¡Si! No pude… no pude, mas bien fue lo que menos quería hacer, mirarlo, mirar su reacción. Salí huyendo como una cobarde…_

_Fueron tres pequeños besos tan tímidos por parte mía… y tan desvergonzados por parte suya…_

_Yo se que solo fueron un accidente pero…….. Para mi es mas que mi primer beso… es… es lo mas importante…que ha sucedido en mi vida… un acontecimiento que no olvidare por nada en el mundo y… saber que gracias a ese beso eh descubierto lo que en realidad es estar enamorada…_

_Donde todo es un juego de asar… donde te lastimas, donde ríes, donde lloras… donde no sabes que vendrá después. Si saldrás triunfante o solamente guardaras aquel cariño hasta lo más oscuro de tu pensamiento y tu corazón. Más sin embargo sin nunca olvidarlo…_

_Fue un beso inocente… pues la pena de no saber la razón de aquel beso no me dejaba experimentar mas allá de lo que solo mis ojos lograban ver… unos bellos labios masculinos…Su dueño: Li Syaoran._

**(Conversación Msn)**

_Sakura:_

………_..Hola Li. ¿Cómo estas?_

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Hi**_

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Bien… y ¿tu?**_

_Sakura:_

_Muy bien n.n_

_Sakura:_

_Oye Li… ¿Estas molesto conmigo? ¿Por lo de la mañana?_

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Si, un poco. Bueno si te lo hubiese dado pero no frente a todo el salón**_

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Pero espérate… no sabes lo que van a hacer los chamacos, esto no es nada.**_

_Sakura:_

_¿Cómo?... no entiendo_

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Si… no se van a quedar contentos.**_

_Sakura:_

_Ah… discúlpame si te moleste, debí haberme negado._

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Ya… olvídalo.**_

_Sakura:_

_¿Vas a ir mañana a la fiesta de Yamazaki?_

_**Syaoran:**_

_**Si… y ¿tu?**_

_Sakura:_

_No creo pero quizás y si._

_**(Fin de conversación)**_

Si… tal vez aquella conversación no fue tan agradable como hubiese querido pero, Se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar con el.

La fiesta tampoco fue la gran cosa. Estaba feliz de haberlo visto un día sábado pero, la reacción de Syaoran por lo del beso los había distanciado más. Ahora ni siquiera la miraba, es mas, solo la evadía y aunque hablaban la mayoría de las veces por msn siempre se tardaba en responder o simplemente no lo hacía.

¡Estoy desesperada!. Gracias al cielo que ya vienen las vacaciones de diciembre… dios mío, no sabes el dolor que se siente al ser ignorada por el… no sabes lo horrible que siento Tomoyo –

¿Por qué no hablas con el? – Sugirió Chiharu sentándose cerca de ambas chicas.

Si, aprovecha que esta solo y no hay muchos en el salón –

De acuerdo – Suspiró hondo y se puso de pie – Deséenme suerte, mucha suerte – Sin embargo lo miró por un segundo y se volvió a sentar – Pero… ¿Qué le digo?

Pues dile que te diga que siente por ti, por que… por que no quieres clavarte mas de lo que ya estas de el – Sakura suspiró y se puso de pie, siendo seguida por las miradas de sus amigas. Syaoran, el cual estaba sentado hasta la esquina del salón, la miró sin hacer ningún movimiento, la miró sentarse cerca y frente a el. Aquella sonrisa decidida y temblorosa lo obligo a quitarse los audífonos.

¿Sabes?... me gustas… me gustas Li, pero, pero no se que es lo que sientas tu…. Por mi – Bajo la mirada sintiendo aquellas ganas de llorar vacilar en su garganta – Quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que sientes por mi, antes, antes de que yo me clave mas, mucho mas de lo que ya estoy contigo. – Un incomodo silenció reino a la pareja.

Eres una chava muy pero muy buena onda, eres inteligente, eres… eres muchas cosas Sakura, pero… me sentiría mal estar a tu lado, tu te mereces a alguien como tu, inteligente, alguien que te merezca…y yo… yo no soy esa persona - Sakura aclaro su garganta y bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos para no llorar - Lo siento pero… yo no puedo corresponderte – Sakura suspiró tragándose el nudo en su garganta. Su sonrisa no se borraba, pero… pero ya no era la misma…

Entonces… - comenzó con la poca seguridad que conservaba – ¿Amigos? – sonrió sin saber como aguantaría las ganas de llorar… Sabía que sus amigas la observaban y miraban con detalle aquella Triste escena…

El solo asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Se estrecharon las manos y depositaron un delicado y tembloroso beso (Por parte de ella) en cada mejilla.

A paso sin sentido camino asía el balcón, donde la esperaban en un simple silencio…

Sakura… no vayas a llorar – La chica negó y soltó una pequeña y fingida risita…

Fue… lo mejor – Suspiro mirando hacia las canchas – Mejor Saber que no siente nada por mi… - Continuo tratando de ocultar aquella lagrima – Antes de que yo me enamorara de el – fue allí cuando su corazón sufrió…

Ella… ya estaba enamorada.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

¡Chicas!... agradezco mucho su apoyo… la verdad es que esta historia tiene su historia, que espero nunca llegue a su fin. La verdad su continuación va a ser de aseguido por que… TARARAN… esta historia es el… (Pasa un tren y no deja escuchar) JA! La verdad es que es la biografia de (Pasa el mismo tren) MUAJAJAJA tal vez… cuando haga mis notas en otro lugar donde no haya trenes les diga…

Ahora los agradecimientos:

Srenity-Princes: Si… me imagino por que yo también me enrede con el capitulo **pero** eh aquí mi explicación. Cuando las letras estén - Así como a horita – Es por que la autora esta narrando… ósea cuando no estén cursivas soy yo la que narra. Cuando estén – _Así como a horita_ – ósea cuando esten cursivas, es por que el personaje esta narrando o explicando sus sentimientos y emociones. Bien… explicación numero dos: Esta historia esta narrando un echo pasado por lo que se esta explicando o narrando los hechos mas importantes para así poder llegar al presente. Como ya dije esta historia es la biografía de (Pasa un Tren) no puedo decir por que es confidencia pero es una historia referente a (pasa el mismo tren) jejeje bueno… espero que te guste este capitulo. Cualquier duda dimela y yo te la explicare… ah y no te preocupes… ya veras que tiene un presente (por que el final ni en la vida real ah llegado) feliz.

Celina Sosa: ¡Hello! Pues todas (hasta yo) jajaja andamos confundidas con el numero uno, pero… no, Sakura no es la que narra… soy yo la que narra, a veces mezclo el presente con narración del pasado, como cuando dije que se acariciaba la mejilla, pero son detalles muy pequeños que no tienen mucha importancia por eso creo que no lo volveré a hacer. Si… Sakura fue insegura y todavía, bueno en la narración del pasado lo seguía siendo, bueno hasta que lleguemos al presente… MUAJAJA muchas sorpresas saldrán de esta historia… espero este capitulo haya estado mas claro. Ojala que te haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Pily14ccs: muchas gracias por el elogio. Aquí tienes la continuación, la cual espero que te haya gustado T-T. Cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Saku-Cerezo 4: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien eh… bueno jejeje admito que ya cuando volví a leerlo como que hasta yo me enrede pero espero este capitulo este mas pero mas claro que el anterior. Es una historia muy importante para mi, espero tus dudas o opiniones o lo que tu me quieras decir… ¡Adiós y Gracias!

Hillary Anna-Chan: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu cumplido! Es muy gratificante saber que te ha gustado la historia. Aquí tienes el capitulo y muy pronto el otro. Muchas gracias por leerlo y nos vemos. Cuídate nn

**Nuevamente le dedico este capitulo a Erick… ¡Sin ti esta historia no existiría mi amor: **Te amo enano (Aunque seas 20 cm más alto que yo T.T)

**Saludos a todas mis amigas las cuales me ayudaron en cierta forma en esta historia:** Saro, Draculitsi, Chuki, Paleta, Gato… Muchas gracias por brindarme su amistad.

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen**


End file.
